


Different

by Raniamich



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, High School, Jamie is the pe teacher, Kieran is a student, M/M, Major Character Injury, Rambo is the school principal, Theo is the English teacher, Wojciech is the music teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raniamich/pseuds/Raniamich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieran Gibbs goes to school everyday<br/>But one day a small surprise is waiting<br/>After that everything will change</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> So i had this au in my mind for very long and i decided to write it

"SO LADS! " he heard his teacher Jamie scream 

Jamie was a very good teacher, always giving you free time to rest or play football and everything when you were done with the exercises  
The problem was one thing 

"CHAT SHIT GET BANGED"  
Always the same thing  
If you said something bad you were screwed 

They heard the bell ringing 

"Done for today lads! See you next time "

"See you Mr Vardy " he said and got upstairs  
It was time for English 

Their English teacher was really bad  
Always giving them 5 billion exercises for homework  
Kieran hated him 

He really didn't want to do any more lessons with him 

But today when the door opened it was not him  
It was Mr Ramsey the School principal 

"Students Mr Tomsom unfortunately left our school "  
Thanks God Kieran though 

"Let me present you your new English teacher Mr Walcott "

Kieran couldn't even believe in his eyes  
He was so handsome  
And they kinda look alike 

"Hello students my name is Theo Walcott and i am going to be your new English teacher "

Kieran was sure he was going to enjoy the English lesson from now and over


	2. Good Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good days are coming from Kieran   
> But then he realises he is in love with his teacher

The Lesson was the best kieran ever had  
The moment he said his name to him and he shoot him a bright smile was the best one 

Now it was time for music 

Mr Szczesny was by far the best   
The funniest one   
The youngest one  
And the one with the best voice 

"Ok ladies time to sing " he said and laughed 

"YES WOJ" yeap he was allowing everyone to call him Woj 

He started playing piano and everyone Started singing 

When the song ended Wojciech started to play a song the students have never heard 

He started singing and the kids couldn't understand 

He was singing in his mother tongue   
Yeap he is from Poland 

The song was wonderful   
And his voice even more 

Someone Started to clap his hands and then everyone followed 

Woj smiled and continued Playing 

Kieran's smile was so bright   
He didn't know why but he felt closer to Wojciech than to any other 

A week later he realized Wojciech comes second from now and over 

He was in love with his teacher   
And that teacher was Theo Walcott 

He knew being gay is not so bad   
After all Wojciech always speaks about his boyfriend Robert so he felt better 

It was English time   
Shit the exercise he thought 

"Good morning people " Theo said with a bright smile 

Kieran couldn't speak he was feeling so sad 

"Kieran is something wrong " he heard him ask 

Oh fuck he thought 

"Mr Walcott ... I forgot to write... " he said and almost broke down 

Theo laughed "Honestly don't worry about that it doesn't matter " he said and rubbed his haid 

Kieran smiled

"may i hug you? " Theo asked 

"yes please " kieran said

His hug was so warm 

He now knew he is in love with his teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Woj was singing is napraw by Lemon 


	3. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is perfect   
> Until Kieran Gets Shocked one day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking me so long too update

Kieran Gibbs was the happiest student ever

 

"Kieran Can you please borrow me your pen? "

"Of Course Mr Walcott "

Theo always asked for his pen 

Maybe because he could sense that Kieran liked him a lot 

They even got the chance to play football together 

The days were fantastic 

Kieran accidentally heard Woj speaking to Theo 

The result was him to hear Theo's confession to Woj about his sexuality 

He was even happier now 

He was almost ready to tell him his feelings 

Almost 

Everytime he tried something was holding him back 

And the day he decided to tell him how he feels...Theo was not there 

Theo hadn't appear for one week 

Kieran was upset what if he left school 

Monday   
It was time for English 

Mr Ramsey walked in 

Oh no.. Kieran though 

"Students.. " he wasn't ready 

"As you can see Mr Walcott is missing for a long time " 

Kieran was shaking 

"This is because Mr Walcott... Had a Car Accident..."

Kieran was shocked 

"What ?Is Mr Walcott ok? "

"Mr Walcott is in a coma Kieran... "

Kieran was about to cry 

He needs to see him 

And now 

After the bell ringed he went to Jamie to ask for info

He was shaking 

"Don't worry Kieran I Will get you to Mr Walcott... "

He was so cheerful 

"Thank you Mr Vardy " and he couldn't thank him enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed   
> Comments appreciated


	4. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo Walcott is in the hospital   
> Kieran Gibbs wants to confess his love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking me so long hope you enjoy

Kieran Walked in the hospital room 

Woj was sitting next to Theo's motionless body 

Wires and tubes were connected in Theo's body 

He was so bruised 

"Hey Kieran ..." Woj said 

Kieran could feel his heart hammering in his chest He didn't know and actually didn't wanted to know what will happen if Mr Walcott died

"I'll leave you with your teacher.. " Woj said and left 

"See you in Class Mr Szczesny " Kieran whispered -he couldn't even speak clearly -

Kieran took a sit next to Theo and slowly took his hand

"Mr Walcott " he talked but the words barely come out 

The Room was quite 

He could only hear Mr Walcott's faint heartbeat from The monitor

It was time   
Kieran wanted to make sure that even if Mr Walcott dies he knows how he feels 

"Mr Walcott... Theo... I love you.. I loved you from the very first time i saw you, you are the best teacher ever! I don't think i will ever find someone i will love the way i love you! " Kieran sobbed 

Theo's fingers moved a bit 

"Mr Walcott! " he couldn't hide his shock but also huge happiness 

"Kieran? " Theo said with a weak voice 

"Yes... It's me .."

"You really love me? " Theo sounded so weak and so tired 

"Yes...Yes I do.. "

A bright smile appeared on Theo's face 

"That's so nice " he said and the next thing he feltwas kkieran's lips meating his

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who spend their time reading this and sorry for being small and maybe having some mistakes   
> Love ya all

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes ❤  
> And sorry if the chapters are small  
> Hope you enjoyed  
> Feedback appreciated


End file.
